


Fledgling

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Time to Say Goodbye [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek has just sensed Spock's death.  His reaction is not logical.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

Title:  FLEDGLING  
Author:  Ster Julie  
Series:  TOS  
Codes:  Sa, S; angst; character death  
Rating:  PG  
Part 1/1  
  
Summary:  Sarek has just sensed Spock's death.  His reaction is not logical.   
  
\--ooOoo--  
  
Sarek stumbled in mid-stride.  He fumbled in his words.  His aides rushed to his side.  
  
Sarek never stumbled.  
  
Sarek never fumbled.  
  
Something must be terribly wrong.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Sarek felt his parental bond extinguished, severed, ripped apart, _obliterated_!  He searched frantically as darkness threatened to overwhelm him.  Who?  Sybok?  No.  It was Spock.  "No!" he gasped as he fell to his knees.  "SPOCK-KAM!!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
/Sa-mekh?/  
  
/Spock-kam?/  
  
/What is this place, sa-mekh?/  
  
/I do not know, Spock-kam./  
  
/It is very dark here.  I am . . . I am frightened./  
  
/Take my hand, Little One./  
  
/I don't understand what's going on, sa-mekh./  
  
/I do not know what happened, my son.  What do you remember?/  
  
/I . . .I remember being very warm and very, very hot.  Everyone was afraid.  They were struggling to escape.  I was the only one able to help, but I had to get very, very hot.  I was… frightened… because I was so alone./  
  
/You are never alone.  I taught you that long ago.  As long as we share this bond, we are never apart.  I  know when your katra sings to me.  And I know your katra sings still to your brother./  
  
/No one will ever hear my katra sing again, Sa-Sa, and that makes me cry./  
  
/Oh, don't cry, Little One.  Here, let me take your tears./  
  
/There are so many./  
  
/I will take them all from you.  That is your sa-mekh's  job:  to ease your fears, to teach you the way of c'thia, and to keep you safe./  
  
/I have to go away from you, Sa-Sa.  Who will keep me safe now?/  
  
/I will hold you close always./  
  
/But you can't.  I have to go over there, to that bright light, and I don't want to go.  Don't make me go, Sa-Sa!/  
  
/If you must go now, then you must go./  
  
/But I don't want to go, Sa-Sa.  Please don't push me.  I am so small and the darkness is so big./  
  
/You will not be alone, Little One.  Your sa'mekh'al will hold you until I come for you./  
  
/But how can I sing to you if you are not with me?  How will I learn the answers to my questions?  There is so much more I must learn./  
  
/The light grows impatient, Spock-kam.  You must go./  
  
/No, Sa-Sa!/  
  
/Go now.  Be a good boy./  
  
/Hold me?/  
  
/Very well.  I will hold you one last time./  
  
/Sa-Sa?/  
  
/Yes, Little One?/  
  
/I have to go now./  
  
/Not just yet, Spock-kam./  
  
/I have to go now.  You must release me, sa'mekh./  
  
/No./  
  
/You must.  It is time./  
  
/No!  Not without answers!  I cannot release you.  How can I let go of my heart?/  
  
/. . . /  
  
/Spock-kam?/  
  
/ . . . /  
  
/Spock-kam!/  
  
/ . . . /  
  
/NO!/  
  
-  
  
"S'haile?"  
  
Sarek heard the voice calling as if from a distance.  
  
" S'haile?"  
  
"Is he coming around?" Sarek heard another voice say.  
  
"It seems so," the first voice responded.  "S'haile?  What has happened?"  
  
"Get me Starfleet Command," Sarek ordered in a raspy voice.  "I demand answers regarding the death of my son."  
  
END


End file.
